With the booming development of the mobile communication technology, a wireless communication system reveals the tendency towards mobility, broadband and Internet Protocol (IP). A Long Term Evolution (LTE) project is an evolution of the 3rd Generation (3G), the LTE uses Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) and Multiple-Input Multiple-Out-put (MIMO) as the sole criterion of the wireless network evolution, and a main purpose is to improve the performance of cell edge users, increase cell capacity and lower system delay.
LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) further extends the performance of the LTE, and its key techniques include carrier aggregation, relay and heterogeneous network and so on. Handover serves as an important function in the radio resource management, a success of the handover depends a lot on a measurement accuracy of a mobile station. If the mobile station cannot perform measurement accurately and reflect a channel condition to a base station, the handover cannot be performed successfully, thus causing too early or too late handover, and this is extremely disadvantageous to service with higher delay requirements, for example, with regard to a voice service, a call drop may appear, which will seriously impact the conversation quality of users.
In Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA), in order to flexibly deploy the network, various system bandwidths are supported, such as 1.4 MHz, 3 MHz, 5 MHz, 10 MHz, 15 MHz and 20 MHz. Primary Synchronization Signal (PSS)/Secondary Synchronization Signal (SSS) and a Physical Broadcast Channel (PBCH) are allocated on the central 6 Resource Blocks (RBs) for cell searching, which can be independent of different channel bandwidths. In addition, narrowband measurement bandwidth also contributes to reducing the energy overhead and lowering a processing complexity of a User Equipment (UE) and so on. However, in a scenario of Heterogeneous Network (HetNet) or Carrier Aggregation (CA), the deployment of part of common channels probably exists, that is, a Macro cell, a Pico cell and a Femto cell use different channel bandwidths, that is, a serving cell and a neighboring cell use different bandwidths, for example, the serving cell is a 10 MHz Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN), and the neighboring cell is a 5 MHz E-UTRAN. The scenario may refer to FIG. 1. In such case, if a terminal within the serving cell fixedly performs measurement on the center 6 RBs, an inaccurate measurement will be caused. For example, in a scenario shown in FIG. 1, if there is 0.5 MHz protection bandwidth between two narrowband systems, when the mobile station uses the center 6 RBs to perform Radio Resource Management (RRM) measurement within a 10 MHz system, bandwidths of the two narrowband systems fallen into a measurement range are only 2*(6*0.18/2−0.5/2)=0.58 MHz (about 3.2 RB), and then a channel condition of the current cell is estimated according a measurement result of the measurement range, thus the inaccurate measurement is caused.